


Euphoric

by AniseTokunaga



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, M/M, Oneshot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, cherry blossom blizzard, ranmaru is THICC, thirsty reiji kotobuki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:42:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29808579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AniseTokunaga/pseuds/AniseTokunaga
Summary: It was only a matter of time before his resolve finally broke.
Relationships: Kotobuki Reiji/Kurosaki Ranmaru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Euphoric

**Author's Note:**

> i used all my level up resources to get prisms from ALL my maxed rares and got cherry blossom blizzard ran last night. i am so blessed, i decided to write a small thirsty fic to show my love. scene au chapter 2 should be out soon, and maybe another reiran oneshot i've had sitting in my folder for a while. hope you enjoy this short, extra thirsty bad content!!

Reiji is down, bad. He can't pretend he isn't with the way he flaunts after Ranmaru. All the teasing he does is just a ruse, a distraction from letting his knees hit the floor, mouth open, lips and tongue ready. He wants him so badly, mind fogged up with only thoughts of him in even the most important meetings, the most public concerts, the tense rehearsals. 

It was only a matter of time before his resolve finally broke.

Cherry blossoms litter the floor of the backroom, a beautifully fitting accessory to the main course, sitting with legs spread on the black leather couch. Spiky hair damp with sweat, he runs his fingers through and sighs, carefully decorated eyes falling shut. 

Reiji can't look away, doesn't look away even when Ranmaru's eyes reopen and catch him. Ranmaru grunts.

"What do you want, Reiji."

The brunette can't help the way his body reacts to Ranmaru's deep, growling voice, shuddering as his body gets hot. He can't even play coy anymore. He walks over, carefully maneuvering himself in front of the coffee table to drape himself over Ranmaru's legs.

He looks bewildered, to say the least. "Reiji, what the hell are you doing?" He wiggles, gently trying to push Reiji off but he doesn't budge. His hands run over his thick thighs, and Reiji hears a shaky breath.

"Please," he begs. It's the only thing he can think of saying. He's rewarded with the sight of a blush darkening already flushed skin.

"What are you…"

Reiji nuzzles his way up Ranmaru's thigh, inching his way towards his goal. He inhales deeply, a moan sitting on his lips. He looks up, peeking through his eyelashes to see Ranmaru, frozen in shock.

He was going to hesitate but he's just as surprised when he feels a hand tug roughly at his hair. Who's a man to say no to a blowjob? Not Ranmaru, and he's oh so grateful.

Reiji's dick twitches when Ranmaru forcefully presses his face into his crotch, the outline of his cock gracing Reiji's skin. He's tempted to lick at the fabric pressing into his mouth, and when he does, he hears a heavenly noise.

"Ah… Always knew you were a fucking whore. C'mon."

He roughly tugs the hair from the base of his skull, drawing his mouth back. Reiji whines, pitifully, panting with mouth wide open, baring his tongue. 

"You're like a fucking dog, panting like a bitch in heat. Fucking take it."

He makes quick work of his zipper and Reiji's never felt so excited in his whole life. He would cum in his pants if only Ranmaru would tell him to. Next time, he thinks to himself, hoping his mouth would be irresistible enough for this to happen again. Next time.

And oh god, is it thick. Reiji is most definitely drooling, eyeing the way it hangs heavy even in its half-hard state. He doesn't waste any time getting a taste, and runs his tongue over the tip. Ranmaru shivers and pulls on his hair again. He doesn't need to be told twice.

Tongue sliding down the shaft, he opens his throat and closes his lips around his cock, suctioning, wet, moaning loudly when it just as easily hits the back of his throat. He works him fast, and Ranmaru spreads his legs further apart, exhaling harshly. 

"Ahh… You fucking slut. How long have you been waiting for this?" Ranmaru muses, bucking up into the heat of Reiji's mouth. Reiji can only hum in response, noises muffled by the loud, wet sucking noises his mouth produces. He can feel Ranmaru get harder, if the wide stretching and burning of his mouth is any indication, but he doesn't stop. It feels like an itch finally getting scratched, even more so when Ranmaru takes both of his big hands to grip the sides of his head, buried in his hair.

Finally, finally, what Reiji's wanted, dreamed, craved: Ranmaru fucking his mouth like he's an object, drool running down his chin while he groans and chokes and cries from the assault. He can feel the tickle of hot tears falling down his cheeks, and, in the midst of the heat, he feels the ball of Ranmaru's foot press against his dick.

He comes immediately, sobbing, Ranmaru fucking his throat through his orgasm. He feels like he's going to black out, finally coughing and almost puking when Ranmaru presses him flush against his pelvis and comes down his throat.

Breath-takingly gorgeous, is what Reiji thinks, watching Ranmaru's eyes squeeze shut as his red, glossy lips part to let out a stuttering breath. When Ranmaru's cock falls from Reiji's own worn lips, a thumb swipes at the cum that falls out and pushes it back in. He basks in Ranmaru's hungry, post-orgasmic smirk as he licks at the lingering taste he's been gifted.

It's euphoric and he can't say he isn't happy with the results.


End file.
